Toni-Dominic (Todo) Jones
Todo ( トードー, Tōdō) ist ein Drummer der animanikanischen Rockband SMOKER und mit der Ex-Leistungsschwimmerin Akuri Jones verheiratet, mit der er drei Kinder hat. Todo ist die Kurzform für Toni-Dominic. Doch Todo hasst seinen vollen Namen und will nur Todo gerufen werden. Die Kurzform gab ihm seine Schwester. Als sie noch klein war, rief sie ihren Bruder immer Todo, weil dies kürzer war und so hatte er seinen Rufnamen weg. Persönlichkeit Todo ist an und für sich ein lieber Kerl mit einem Hang für Gerechtigkeit. Für Frauen ist er der Beschützer, der Teddybär, der Brummbär und er kann auch sehr zärtlich und liebevoll sein. Er ist eine fürsorglicher Vater und ein liebevoller, verantwortungsbewusster Ehemann. Er ist zwar sehr faul, doch übernimmt er, wenn es Akuri schlecht geht, auch mal den Haushalt. Als seine Kinder im Alter so weit waren im Haushalt mitzuhelfen, mussten seine Kinder im Haushalt mit anpacken. Doch ist er auch sehr launisch. Seine Laune kippt sehr schnell. Er ist sehr hartnäckig und wenn etwas nicht so klappt, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, reagiert er sehr aufbrausend und wütend. Oft kommt es zu Wutanfällen. Jeder der ihn kennt, weiß dass früher oder später, immer wenn er schlechte Laune hat irgendwann der Ausbruch kommt. Unheimlich ist immer die Ruhe vor dem Sturm bei Todo. Todo neigt noch dazu sich oft zu überschätzen. Er mutet sich oft zu viel zu, unter dessen Last er zusammen zu brechen droht. Er ist zwar im Stande viel zu leisten, mehr als jeder andere. Doch kommt es oft vor, dass er sich doch überschätzt und nach der Einsicht kommt dann auch schon die entsprechende Reaktion – Zorn. Er ist ein guter Kumpel, aber doch sehr egoistisch. Er teilt nicht gerne. Er sieht auch nicht gerne anderen beim Essen zu. Also auf Diät sollte man ihn lieber nicht setzen, da kann er ganz schön ungemütlich werden. Er lässt sich auch nicht gerne von anderen etwas vorschreiben. Er ist lieber sein eigener Boss. Er ist hoch intelligent und denkt viel nach – zu viel meinen viele. Das Grübeln könnte auch der Grund für seine Stimmungsschwankungen sein. Er ist sehr vorsichtig und skeptisch und mehr der Pessimist. Er meint er wäre eher Realist. Das meinen die meisten Pessimisten von sich. Er neigt auch oft zu Vorurteilen, ist aber in der Lage aus Fehlern zu lernen. Er zeigt nicht gerne seine Gefühle, außer die Wut. Die bricht einfach plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Er redet auch nicht gerne über seine Gefühle. Lieber frisst er den Frust in sich hinein, bis es zu dem sogenannten Ausbruch kommt. Er ist sehr faul, versucht sich oft vor unliebsame Arbeit zu drücken und neigt dazu immer, wenn ihm etwas sinnlos erscheint, ewig darüber diskutieren zu müssen. Das Training zum Beispiel steht hinter dem Schlagzeugspielen. Trainieren tut er immer erst auf dem letzten Drücker. Er nimmt sich zwar immer vor mehr zu trainieren, doch dann verlässt ihn oft die Lust und Motivation dazu. Dinge die er mag und mit Leidenschaft ausübt, wie das Schlagzeugspielen, davon kann er nicht genug bekommen. Gerade beim Schlagzeugspielen treiben ihn neue Ideen, Entdeckungen und ähnliches an neues auszuprobieren. Am Schlagzeug lässt er auch gerne seine Wut aus. Er hält keinen Tag aus ohne zu mindestens eine Stunde an seinem Schlagzeug gesessen zu haben. Das Schlagzeugspielen tut ihm gut, das ist sein Element. Doch dauerte es, bis er dies erkannte. Er nahm sein Talent erst bei der Aufnahme in die Band SMOKER wahr. Vorher sah er im Schlagzeugspielen immer nur sein Hobby. Ausgerechnet da unterschätzte er sich. Werdegang Von 1998 bis 2005 verdiente sich Todo als Wrestler sein Geld fürs Studium dazu und arbeitet als Hilfsarbeiter auf dem Bau. Später in den letzten drei Semester, arbeitete Todo als Kameraassistent bei einem Musiksender namens Äm-TV. Nach dem Studium arbeitete er als Kameramann bei diesem Musiksender. Heute verdient er sich neben der Band SMOKER noch ein wenig Geld als selbstständiger Kameramann hinzu. Sein Trainer war der berühmte Wrestler Morel Mackernasey. Neben Todo trainierte er auch Todos Bandkollegen und Kumpel Jirobo und zwei weitere Schüler Shoot und Knuckle. Durch Jirobo kam Todo zum Wrestling. Ein Jahr später stießen noch Shoot und Knuckle hinzu. Morels schwierigsten Schützlinge sind Todo, weil er so faul ist und Shoot, weil dieser so schüchtern ist. 2001 spielte Todo in vier Folgen der Serie Hunter X Hunter, welche in meiner Welt unter Hunter X Hunter 2011 bekannt ist, mit. Rein zufällig hatte seine Rolle den gleichen Namen wie Todo und passte optisch und auch charakteristisch gut zu Todo. Als er sich mit einer Aufsichtsperson stritt, bekam dies der Produzent mit und arrangierte Todo für die Rolle. Darauf aufmerksam wurde Todo durch seinen Manager, der normaler weise die Wrestlingkämpfe organisierte. Viele Wrestler verdienen sich als Schauspieler noch etwas Geld neben dem Wrestling dazu. Zwei Jahre später wirkte er als Todo in dem Spiel Hunter X Hunter Battle Allstars mit. Beim Dreh zur Serie kam er mit der Darstellerin, die die Menchi spielte, zusammen, deren Name Nina war. Doch diese Beziehung hielt nur ein paar Wochen. Ein paar Wochen später lernt Todo eine junge Frau namens Akuri Taylor kennen. Zufällig sieht sie Karui (Naruto) sehr ähnlich, nur dass sie lieber Hosen/ enge Jeans und T-Shirts oder Sweatshirts bevorzugt. Sie ist Leistungsschwimmerin und hat auch schon an Weltmeisterschaften teilgenommen, es aber bis heute noch nicht in die Olympiade geschafft. Sie steht auf so kräftige Typen wie Todo. Sie ist gelernte Arztsekretärin und arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus und schreibt für die neurologische Station Arztbriefe und Befunde. Sie ist ein Jahr älter als Todo. Es dauert nicht lange, da kam auch schon das erste Kind – ein Mädchen namens Caro (ca. 2002). Fünf Jahre später kamen noch zwei Jungen – Zwillinge hinzu namens Ole und Finn. Caro sieht der Mutter sehr ähnlich und die Zwillinge dem Vater. Seit Caro da ist ist er glücklich mit seiner Frau, die ihm auf seine Tourneen oft begleitet, verheiratet. Seine Jungs sind seit ihrem siebten Lebensjahr in einem Baseballverein und beide werden, einer früher der andere später, von einer Profiliga entdeckt. Vergangenheit Mit neun Jahren begann er mit dem Wrestling. In der Amateurliga machte ihn das Wrestling noch richtig Spaß, dort konnte er sich so richtig austoben. Doch als er mit sechzehn Jahren in die Profiliga wechselte, wurde ihm schnell klar, dass es dort nur um Profit ging und die Kämpfe abgesprochen waren und das Training dem entsprechend angepasst wurde. Letztendlich machte er das nur noch wegen dem Geld um sich sein Studium, welches er mit siebzehn Jahren begann, zu finanzieren. Mit vierzehn fing er schon an für die Uni zu sparen. Seine Eltern baten ihm zwar an ihn finanziell zu unterstützen, wie sie es schon bei seiner Schwester taten, doch lehnte er ihre Hilfe ab. Mit vierzehn bekam er zum Geburtstag ein Schlagzeug von seinen Eltern geschenkt. Zum Leidwesen seiner Eltern übte er fast täglich am Schlagzeug. Denn das war im Gegensatz zum Wrestling sein Element. Mit vierzehn kam er auch schon in die erste Band. Mit sechzehn wechselte er die Band, in eine andere Band namens Zombie Eater. Diese löste sich aber 2002 auf. Er wechselte in einer Coverband. Dort wurde er von einem Agenten einer berühmten Metallband entdeckt und bekam das Angebot bei dieser Metallband mit einzusteigen. Somit verdient er sich bis heute sein Geld als berühmter Drummer in einer berühmten Metallband. Diese Band ist so ähnlich wie die Band Godsmack in meiner Welt, nur dass die anders aussehen und einen anderen Bandnamen haben. Der Bandname ist SMOKER und neben Todo kam auch ein neuer Gitarrist namens Dudley hinzu. Todos Vorgänger hat sich tot gesoffen und Dudleys Vorgänger war drogenabhängig und somit unzuverlässig. Da Todo und Dudley beide Familienväter sind, sind sie auch wesentlich verantwortungsbewusster und zuverlässiger. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie mit viel mehr Begeisterung bei der Musik sind. Sie leben die Musik... Der Bandname entstand, weil anfangs alle Bandmitglieder Raucher waren. Die beiden Neuzugänge Todo und Dudley sind aber beide Nichtraucher. Trotzdem bleibt der Bandname bestehen. Die Coverband in der Todo war bevor er zu den SMOKER kam hieß BIOHAZARD. Zwischen dem Wrestling und der Musik merkt man bei Todo einen deutlichen Unterschied. Die Musik interessiert ihn mehr als das Training. Zwar nimmt er sich immer vor mehr zu trainieren, doch kommt ihm die Musik immer dazwischen. Mal kommt ein neuer Song, den er unbedingt am Schlagzeug einstudieren muss,raus oder er sieht auf WeTube ein Video wo er sich neu Moves abguckt die er am Schlagzeug ausprobieren muss oder oder oder. Die Musik bzw. das Schlagzeugspielen beschäftigt ihn immer mehr als das Training fürs Wrestling. Oft kommt es auch vor dass er das Training für´s Schlagzeugspielen bzw. für die Proben mit der Band schwänzt. Allerdings wollte er sich lange nicht eingestehen, dass in ihm mehr der Musiker als der Kämpfer steckte, was er immer annahm, da er so heiß aufs Kämpfen war. Doch setzte er sich, ob nun unbewusst oder bewusst, immer mehr mit der Musik bzw. mit dem Schlagzeugspielen auseinander als sich auf die Kämpfe vorzubereiten. Letztendlich hatte das Training unter seinem Interesse für die Musik doch sehr gelitten und stand immer im Hintergrund. Was man dann auch deutlich beim Wrestling merkte. Er gewann zwar viele Kämpfe durch technisches K.O. Doch ging man nach Punkten, waren ihm seine Gegner oft weit überlegen, weil diese mehr Show baten als Todo. Todo machte eher mehr kurzen Prozess. Man merkte, dass er das nur wegen dem Geld tat. Doch sieht man ihn am Schlagzeug bei Auftritten mit seiner Band, erkennt man deutlich seine Leidenschaft für die Musik und das Schlagzeugspielen. Sein Herz gehört nun mal dem Schlagzeug und der Musik. Doch erkannte er das erst, als er Mitglied bei der Rockband SMOKER wurde. Aussehen Todo ist ein großer rundlicher Mann mit einem rundem Gesicht. Er war schon als Kind rundlich. Das liegt wohl daran, dass er einen „ordentlichen“ Appetit hat. Auch wenn er viel trainiert nimmt er nicht ab, denn je mehr er trainiert, desto größer ist sein Appetit danach. Was er beim Training abtrainiert hat, futtert er danach wieder rauf und verweigert man ihm die Nahrung, dann bekommt er 'spontane Hassattacken', wie er immer sagt. Er wird dann richtig ungemütlich – unausstehlich, wenn er hungrig ist. (s. Witzige Sprüche/Clean Eating-Randbemerkung) Sein leicht asiatisches Aussehen hat er von seinen Vorfahren väterlicherseits. Die Großeltern seines Vaters stammen aus den Ländern, die bei uns Japan und Korea sind und sind in Animaniac eingewandert, d.h. Sein Vater wäre dann koreanisch-japanisch-chinesisch. Denn die Mutter von Todos Vater, stammt aus dem Land, was bei uns China ist und sein Vater ist japanisch-koreanisch. Er und seine Eltern wurden aber in Animaniac geboren. Als Todo noch in der Schulband und in der Coverband war, waren seine Merkmale seine blondierten, zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare, die an den Seiten dunklen kurzgeschorenen Haare und American Football- oder Eishockeytrikots mit außergewöhnlichen Aufdrucken auf der Vorderseite. Zum Beispiel trägt er gerne bei Auftritten ein blaues American Football-Trikot mit einer auf der Vorderseite weißen Silhouette das ein Pärchen in der 69er-Stellung darstellt, auf dem Rücken steht über der großen weißen 69 „Taurus“ sein Sternkreiszeichen. Dann hat er noch ein Eishockeytrikot von den Irish Fighters mit dem Irish Fighter Kobold auf der Vorderseite. (Was bei uns eine Collage Footballmannschaft ist > Notredame Irish Fighting). Er hat noch einige Trikots. Mit den Jahren wurden es immer mehr. Man könnte meinen, er sammelt American Football- und Eishockey-Trikots mit außergewöhnlichen oder lustigen Aufdrucken auf der Vorderseite (und Rückseite). Als Todo siebzehn Jahre alt war, kam sein Bandkollege Tidus auf die Idee Todo einen Sitecut zu verpassen. Erst zögerte Todo noch, doch fand er die Idee ganz cool. Denn es gab einen berühmten Wrestler, der auch einen Sitecut trug und so ziemlich cool aussah. Also ließ sich Todo von Tidus die Haare schneiden. Doch dieser konnte irgendwie nicht richtig mit der Maschine umgehen. Als Todo sich im Spiegel sah, bekam er einen Schreck und drohte Tidus umzubringen. Zum Glück war Tidus ältere Schwester, die gerade eine Friseurlehre absolvierte, in der Nähe und bekam den Streit mit. Sie ging dazwischen und überredete Todo seine verhunste Frisur zu retten. Somit sah der Schnitt so aus, wie er sie in der Serie Hunter X Hunter trug. Tidus schlug noch vor, den langen Teil zu blondieren. Tidus Schwester fand die Idee garnicht schlecht und somit kauften Todo und Tidus für Todo einen Aufheller. Tidus Schwester blondierte Todo noch die langen Haare. In Zukunft ließ sich Todo immer von Tidus Schwester die Haare schneiden. Später ließ er sich von Akuri die Haare schneiden. Obwohl sie nie eine Friseurlehre absolvierte, kann sie gut mit Maschine, Kamm und Schere umgehen und dazu hat sie eine sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe. Viel hat sie sich beim Friseur abgeguckt. Um so schmerzhafter war es für Akuri Todo 2005 die Haare kurz zuschneiden. Aber lieber schnitt sie ihm die blondierten langen Haare ab, als dass sie das irgendeine Friseuse machen ließ. 2005 ließ er sich die Haar kurz schneiden. Doch ließ er sie sich zwei Jahre später wieder schulterlang wachsen, aber komplett und behielt das bis heute bei. Wenn er Stoffmützen (Beanies) trägt, trägt er sie offen und wenn er keine Mützen trägt, trägt er seine Haar im Nacken zu einem Zopf gebunden. Die Trikots hat er bei behalten. Sie sind auf Konzerten/ Auftritten sein Markenzeichen. Seit 2007 trägt er dazu noch ein Kinnbart. Was wurde aus den Zombi Eater? Jirobo der Bassist kam bei einer Crossoverband namens CoRn als Bassist unter, die so ähnlich ist wie die Crossoverband KoRn in meiner Welt. Tidus der Keyboarder kam bei einer British-Rockband als Keyboarder unter namens Black Hole, die wie die Band Muse in meiner Welt ist und der Sänger und Gitarrist Yoshio kam bei einer Punkband namens Blue Day als zweiter Gitarrist unter, die so ähnlich ist wie die Band Green Day. Todos Familie Todo kommt aus einer mittelständigen Elternhaus. Seine Eltern besitzen ein Haus mit Garten. Sie bauen ihr Obst und Gemüse selber an. Sie besaßen zwei Dobermänner, dessen Namen Butch und Sundance waren. Aktuell besitzen sie nur noch einen Dobermann, der auf den Namen Ben hört. Sie besaßen schon immer ein oder zwei Dobermänner. Todo ist mit diesen Hunden groß geworden. Er würde sich gerne selber so einen Dobermann zulegen, doch Akuri ist dagegen, weil sie Angst vor derartigen Hunden hat. Sie hätte lieber ein oder zwei Katzen. Doch Todo hält nichts von Katzen. Die einzigen Haustiere die Todo und Akuri zusammen haben sind Akuris Fische, welches sie aus ihrem Elternhaus schon mitnahm, da ihre Fische bzw. das Aquarium ihr Hobby ist. Todo hat noch eine vier Jahre ältere Schwester, die Kiefer- und Gesichtschirurgin ist. Ihr Name ist Karin. Den Namen Todo bekam er von seiner Schwester. Während Todo das Lernen in der Schule und an der Uni leicht fiel (er übersprang die 1. und die 7. Klasse, da er seinen Klassenkameraden im Lösen der Aufgaben weit voraus war und aus Langeweile den Unterricht störte), musste seine Schwester mehr Zeit für's Lernen investieren, während Todo mit seinen Kumpels um die Häuser, in Clubs, Bars usw. zog und er sein Studium so locker neben bei machte. Allerdings war er kein Streber. Im Gegenteil, besonders gerne ist er nicht zur Schule gegangen, da diese ihn langweilte. Er schwenzte sogar oft die eine oder andere Stunde, ging früher nachhause oder später zur Schule. Er konnte es sich ja leisten, denn er konnte so ziemlich schnell den versäumten Stoff wieder aufholen. Außerdem fiel er in den oberen Klassen als jüngster Schüler dank seiner Körpergröße nicht so auf. Er zählte schon als Kind zu den größeren. Ansonsten haben Todo und seine Schwester ein gutes Verhältnis. Während er mehr der Brummbär ist, ist seine Schwester eher die Frohnatur. Er kommt da mehr nach seinem Vater, sie nach der Mutter. Seine Schwester ist hochgewachsen (175 cm) und sportlich schlank. Sie hat schwarze lange Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Sie sieht leicht italienisch aus. Hat Ähnlichkeit mit der Schauspielerin Angie Harmon (Rizzoli and Isles). In ihrer Freizeit übt sie Kickboxen aus. Der Kampfsport liegt irgendwie in der Familie. Sein Vater war Amateurboxer und trainiert ehrenamtlich in seiner Freizeit Jugendliche im Boxen. Von Beruf ist sein Vater Klempnermeister und seine Mutter Erzieherin. Todos Mutter kann Klavier und Gitarre spielen und hat auch eine schöne Gesangsstimme. In der Kita singt sie mit den Kindern zusammen, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass Musik gut für die Entwicklung ist. Sie liebt auch klassische Musik. Von ihr hat Todo wahrscheinlich die musikalische Ader. Sie ist groß (172 cm) und von kräftiger Statur, sie hat braune, lange Haare und hat italienisch/ französische Wurzeln. Todos Vater ist mehr einer von der rauen Sorte. Wenn jemand am Rumjammern ist, kommt von Todos Vater gleich: „Ach hab dich nicht so! Bist du ein Mädchen?“ oder „Du heulst wie ein Mädchen! Reiß dich mal zusammen!“ Sein Vater hat chinesisch/ koreanisch/ japanische Wurzeln, ist ein großer (187 cm), rundlicher, kräftiger Mann mit dichtem, schwarzen kurzen Haaren (Borstenschnitt). Sieht sehr asiatisch aus. Dass Todo mit fünf Jahren schon lesen, schreiben und einfache Rechenaufgaben lösen konnte, hat er seiner Schwester zu verdanken. Als sie in der Schule Lesen und Schreiben lernte, brachte sie es zuhause ihrem kleinen Bruder bei. Sie fand es lustig mit ihm „Schule“ zu spielen. Todo musste die Schüler spielen und sie spielte die Lehrerin. Doch oft hatte Todo keine Lust auf das Spiel. Außerdem war sie sehr stolz darauf, dass sie die einzige in der Klasse war, deren jüngerer Bruder, welcher noch in den Kindergarten ging, schon lesen, schreiben und rechnen konnte. Mit drei Jahren konnte Todo schon die Kurzform seines Namens schreiben, mit vier die Langform „Toni-Dominic“. Akuri und SMOKER Akuri Todo und Akuri lernten sich 2001 bei seinem Kampf beim Wrestling kennen. Akuri wollte erst nicht mit, doch ihre Freunde konnten sie doch noch dazu überreden mit zu kommen und sich mit ihren Freunden die Kämpfe anzusehen. Als sie dann Todo im Ring sah, verliebte sie sich auf dem ersten Blick in ihn und musste mit ihm irgendwie Kontakt aufnehmen. Damals schon gab es Smartphones und über das Internet auf einer Wrestling-Seite kontaktierte sie ihn über den Live-Chat. Als der erste Kampf, den Todo gewann, zu ende war und ein Kampf folgte wo zwei andere Wrestler gegeneinander kämpften, war Todos Manager gerade dabei das Postfach durch zusehen und bemerkte, dass einer von Todos wenigen Fans ihn über den Live-Chat kontaktierte. Es war Akuri. Sein Manager gab ihn bescheit. Erst zögerte Todo mit dem Antworten, doch dann ließ er sich darauf ein und traf sich mit Akuri nach dem letzten Kampf (Todo musste gegen den Gewinner kämpfen und gewann auch diesen Kampf) am Hinterausgang. Als er sich nach dem Kampf frisch gemacht und umgezogen hatte, gingen die Beiden zusammen essen. Danach trafen sie sich öfter. Sie gingen zusammen und Freunden in Clubs, Bars, Konzerte und Akuri besuchte auch die Gigs die er zusammen mit seiner Coverband hatte und Todo feuerte sie mit seinen Kumpel bei ihren Wettkämpfen an. Anfangs verbrachte er die Wochenenden immer bei Akuri Zuhause, da ihm seit er die ordentliche und saubere Wohnung von Akuri gesehen hatte, seine unordentliche und nicht gerade saubere Wohnung, die er noch mit seinen Bandkollegen teilte, peinlich war. Denn keiner von den Jungs sah es für nötig mal aufzuräumen geschweige denn mal sauber zumachen. Höchstens der Müll wurde ab und zu runter gebracht und die Wäsche wurde gewaschen. Doch einmal bekam Akuri seine Wohnung zu Gesicht. Als es nicht anders ging, es schon sehr spät war und Todo nicht wollte, dass Akuri alleine nach Hause fährt, ließ er sie bei sich übernachten und er warnte sie auch vor. Als sie seine Gemeinschaftswohnung sah, meinte sie nur trocken: „Naja das ist eben ein richtiger Männerhaushalt. Was anderes hatte ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht erwartet!“ Nach ungefähr sechs Monaten wurde Akuri durch Todo schwanger. Somit zogen die beiden dann zusammen. Als ihre Tochter Caro 2002 geboren war, heirateten sie. Fünf Jahre später erblickten die Zwillinge Finn und Ole die Welt. SMOKER Wie es das Schicksal wollte, wurde Todo bei einem Gig mit seiner letzten Coverband von dem Kopf einer berühmten Rockband namens Smoker entdeckt. Sammy hieß er. Als Sammy Todo 2004 am Schlagzeug bei einem Auftritt sah, wollte er unbedingt genau diesen Drummer in seiner Band haben. Denn Todos Vorgänger hatte sich vor kurzem tot gesoffen und Todo war schon zu diesen Zeitpunkt ein verdammt guter Drummer, da er fast täglich am Schlagzeug übt. Er spielt Schlagzeug um sich abzureagieren, wenn er Langeweile hat... Eigentlich immer. Inzwischen gehört Todo zu den weltbesten Drummern in der Rocker- und Metall-Szene. Als er von Manager der Smoker angesprochen wurde, war er sich noch nicht so sicher. Er wollte sich erst mit seiner Frau mit der er inzwischen eine Tochter hatte, beraten. Der Manager meinte, er solle nicht zu lange mit seiner Antwort warten. Seine Bandmitglieder meinten, als er ihnen davon erzählte, dass er schön blöd wäre, wenn er das Angebot nicht annehmen würde. Das Gleiche meinte auch Akuri, als er ihr davon erzählte, zu ihm. Also nahm er am nächsten Tag das Angebot an. Als erstes mussten er und Dudley, der neue Gitarrist der Smoker, die Feuerprobe bestehen. Diese bestand aus dem ersten Auftritt vor einem Millionenpublikum. Er musste sich in ein Drumbattle gegen Sammy (der auch Schlagzeug spielen kann) behaupten und Dudley in einem Gitarrenbattle gegen den zweiten Gitarristen der Band und beide mussten das ganze Konzert durchhalten. Somit war das für Todo und Dudley der erste Auftritt in einer berühmten Rockband vor einem Millionenpublikum, welches sie natürlich bestanden. Was beide nicht wussten, sie waren bereits schon fest in der Band aufgenommen. Todo ist der jüngste in der Band. Dudley ist zwei Jahre älter als Todo, der Rest ist drei bis fünf Jahre älter als Todo. Der älteste ist Leo der Keyboarder der Band. Bei Todo steht die Familie (Frau und Kinder) ganz oben an erster Stelle. Danach kommt alles andere. Seine Familie ist ihm das Wichtigste. Deswegen mussten Sammy und Shiro ihn entgegenkommen und mit Todo ein paar Kompromisse eingehen und die Tourneen familienfreundlicher gestalten, damit sie Todo als Drummer nicht verlieren. Denn Todo sah nicht ein ein ganzes Jahr mit der Band durch zu touren. Wenn dann möchte er seine Familie mitnehmen, wenn er schon ein ganzes Jahr oder mehr mit der Band unterwegs ist. Sammy und Shiro ließen sich darauf ein und auch darauf kürzere dafür aber häufigere Tourneen zu organisieren. Denn Sammy hängt sehr an Todo, weil dieser ein wirklich guter und zuverlässiger Drummer ist. Später als auch Dudley, Dai und Joey Väter werden, danken sie Todo für die Abmachung. Somit sind auch die Tourneen nicht so stressig. Dudley Dudley ist der beste Freund von Todo. Seit dem ersten Tag, als sie sich kennen lernten, freundeten sie sich an. Klar, alles war neu, beide waren sich unsicher was auf sie zukommen mag. Da ist es leichter, wenn man einen Gleichgesinnten an der Seite hat. Als es mit der Karriere bei den SMOKER aufwärts ging, kaufte sich Dudley als erster eine Eigentumswohnung in der Innenstadt. Erst als Todo sich mit der Band sicher fühlte, kaufte auch Todo sich eine Eigentumswohnung in der Innenstadt, rein zufällig in der selben Straße wie Dudley mit seiner kleinen Familie. Auch wenn sie oft beide mit Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Launen aneinander geraten, sind sie doch die besten Freunde. Wenn Dudley kurz vorm Ausrasten ist, stellt ihn Todo mit auf ihn einreden ruhig (auch wenn es Todo mit der Zeit schon nervt) und wenn Todo schlechte Laune hat, munter Dudley ihn mit Blödeleien wieder auf. Dudley, Joey und Todo sind quasi die Clowns in der Band. Todo aber ist eher der Brummbär und etwas launisch. Sammy mag es z.B., wenn Todo mit Wut am Schlagzeug spielt. Da ist er besonders konzentriert und Sammy mag seine aggressive Art zu spielen. Doch der Rest der Band mag es lieber, wenn Todo bei guter Laune ist. Denn wenn er bei schlechter Laune ist, wird er meist unerträglich, mault herum, brüllt den ein oder anderen an, neigt dazu Sachen kaputt zu machen. Aber um so unheimlicher ist in seiner miesen Laune sein Schweigen bzw. diese Ruhe (vor dem Sturm, der aber oft ausbleibt). Zum Glück hat Todo da sein Schlagzeug als Ventil zum Abreagieren. Genau das ist auch der Grund, warum er mittlerweile zu den weltbesten Drummern zählt. Todo hingegen hält nichts von Piercings und Tattoos. Er meint: „Mir reichen die Löcher, die mir die Natur geschenkt hat. Ich brauch keine zusätzlichen, durch den es pfeift. Und bunt anmalen muss ich mich auch nicht. Brauch ich nicht! Will ich nicht!“ Dudley 190 cm groß und 115 kg schwer, Ex-American-Football-Spieler, eisblaue Augen, hat von Anfang an kurze, weißblonde Haare (oben länger als unten). Seit 2004 trägt Dudley einen Kinnbart. Er ist immer an seinen karierten Hemden über T-Shirts oder Pullovern, die er über seine Hose trägt, zu erkennen. Er ist leichter als Todo, weil er weniger Muskelmasse hat, auf Grund dessen, weil er sich nicht mehr so sportlich betätigt wie Todo. Todo geht mindestens zwei Mal im Monat ins Fitnessstudio, was Dudley so gut wie nie tut, außer Todo schleift ihn mal mit. Muskelmasse ist bekanntlich schwerer als Fett und unter Todos Speckschicht verbirgt sich eine beachtliche Muskelmasse, weshalb Todo so außergewöhnlich stark ist „So stark wie 10 Bullen“ (Tonpa in Hunter X Hunter). In meiner Welt könnte man Todo unter der Kategorie 'Strongman' aus dem Strongman-Sport (sehr starke Männer die Telefonbücher zerreißen, Trucks ziehen, Baumstämme stemmen, Highland Games usw.) einordnen. Er nimmt allerdings keine muskelaufbauende Mittel, schon aus einem Grund nicht: Sie haben eine Nebenwirkung. Man verliert dadurch seine Haare bzw. bekommt davon eine Glatze und Todo ist froh noch volles und dichtes Haar zu haben und auch sehr stolz darauf und so scharf auf Muskelberge ist er nun auch wieder nicht, dass er sich mit „Drogen“ voll pumpen muss. Kaum einer kann es mit Todo aufnehmen, nur Todos Gleichgesinde wie Jirobo, der selbst auch beim Wrestling dabei war und genauso stark ist wie Todo. Nur hat Jirobo mehr Muskelmasse und kaum Fett und einen richtigen Waschbrettbauch, einen Sixpack. Todo dagegen hat eher einen weichen, runden Teddybärbauch, weil er nicht so hart trainiert wie Jirobo und mehr isst, dazu zu viel ungesundes. Nicht nur am Bauch hat Todo seine weichen Fettpölsterchen, sondern überall am ganzem Körper hat er seine weichen Rundungen, was Akuri so sehr an ihm liebt. Jirobo ist dagegen mehrmals in der Woche im Fitnessstudio und ernährt sich gesünder. Auch Leos Kraft ist da schon erstaunlich. Er ist zwar nicht so stark wie Todo und Jirobo, aber er ist von der Kraft und Leistung her schon ziemlich nah an Todos und Jirobos Stärke. Dudley hingegen ist ein richtiges Schwabbelchen. Von hinten gesehen, sieht er zwar muskulös und athletisch wie Todo, Jirobo und Leo aus, aber das täuscht. Er hat zwar breite Schultern und ein breites Kreuz, das ist aber mehr vom Knochenbau. Er fährt zwar viel Rad, aber mit Todos, Jirobos und Leos Tritt kann er nicht mithalten. Denn die drei trainieren im Fitnessstudio auf höchster Stufe. Im Gegensatz zu Todo, reagiert Dudley auf die Andeutungen er sei zu dick und auf das Wort „Fett“ etwas empfindlich, was Todo ziemlich nervt. Bei Männern scheint er regelrecht reflexartig mit der Faust zuzuschlagen, bei Frauen kann er komischer weise mit Worten austeilen. Denn gegen Frauen und Kindern legt er nie Hand an. Wenn ein Mann eine Frau oder ein Kind schlägt, genau das ist für Dudley ein rotes Tuch. Da geht er immer dazwischen. Da kennt er kein Pardon. Auch für Todo ist sowas ein rotes Tuch. Meist lässt er Dudley machen, doch wenn Todo die Situation für Dudley zu kritisch einschätzt, greift er dazwischen. Aber was die Ausraster bei dem Wort „Fett“ und die kleinste Andeutung auf Dudleys Gewichtsprobleme betrifft, bringt Todo Dudley wieder zur Vernunft, was oft mals im Streit endet, weil Todo von Dudleys, wie Todo immer sagt „peinlichem Verhalten“ genervt ist. Allerdings, seit dem Todo es geschafft hatte, dass sich Dudley wegen seiner Ausraster der Polizei stellen musste, reißt sich Dudley inzwischen zusammen. Aber auch schon seine Reaktionen wie Prügel androhen oder allgemeine Androhungen auf Bemerkungen was seine Körperfülle betrifft, nerven schon Todo. Da Todo Dudley deutlich überlegen ist, leistet sich es Todo ab und zu mal Dudley wegen seiner Gewichtsprobleme aufzuziehen. Nicht zu oft, er will ja die Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten, aber hin und wieder neckt Todo Dudley mit direkten Worten wie „fett“ und „fetten Körper“, Schwabbelchen, Moppelchen, Moppel. Dudley kann es auch nicht leiden, wenn man ihn mit „Dicker“ oder „Dickerchen“ ruft. Todo selbst macht es nichts aus, dass er etwas runder ist, als die anderen. Er akzeptiert es, dass er ein paar Pfunde zu viel hat und genießt es, dass Akuri auf seine Rundungen abfährt. Ihn macht es auch nichts aus wenn man ihn „Dicker“ ruft. Zwar hat er es lieber, wenn man ihn Tod, Keule, Kleiner (eher sarkastisch) oder Großer nennt, aber er macht bei den Spitznamen „Dicker“ keinen so großen Aufriss wie Dudley. Er steht halt drüber. Allerdings mag Dudley Todo, weil er mit ihm zusammen so einige Späße machen kann. Zum Beispiel stehen Dudley und Todo an einer Ampel, ein Typ geht bei Rot über die Straße, Dudley und Todo gehen dem Typen nach und sprechen den Typen auf der anderen Straßenseite an. Dudley zu dem Typen: „Tja Freundchen, das macht 1500,- Jenny Strafe!“ Der Typ: „Wieso? Wofür denn?“ Dudley: „Sie sind bei Rot über die Straße gegangen. Damit gefährden Sie sich nicht nur selbst sondern auch andere Teilnehmer!“ Der Typ: „Wer seid ihr denn? Bullen? Könnt ihr euch ausweisen?“ Dudley und Todo halten kurz ihre Brieftaschen, wo man den Personalausweis und das Monatsticket für den öffentlichen Nahverkehr sehen kann. So schnell,dass der Typ garnicht erkennen kann, was das für Ausweise sind. Doch der Typ ist von den zwei riesigen und bulligen Gestalten so eingeschüchtert, dass er sich garnicht traut weiter darauf einzugehen. Aber er erwähnt noch: „Ihr seht garnicht aus wie Bullen... Sorry Polizisten!“ Dudley: „Na wir sind ja auch in zivil, damit wir Passanten wie Sie schneller erwischen. Ist ne neue Strategie.“ Todo, der mit verschenkten Armen bedrohlich hinter dem Typen steht, wirft ganz ruhig ein: „So neu ist sie auch wieder nicht!“ Dudley: „Na egal. Jedenfalls macht das jetzt 1500,- Jenny!“ Der Typ: „Können Sie da keine Ausnahme machen?“ Dudley und Todo schütteln die Köpfe und der Typ zahlt brav die 1500,- Jenny und verspricht es nie wieder zu tun.. Ein anderes Mal an einer Imbissbude die komplett voll ist mit Kunden reicht Todo einen 5000,- Jenny-Schein mit der Frage zum Verkäufer rüber: „Können Sie den klein machen?“ Das Essen haben Todo und Dudley schon erhalten. Der Verkäufer wechselt das Geld und Todo quatscht den Verkäufer nebenbei noch zu um den Verkäufer, der eh schon mit den Nerven am Ende ist, noch mehr zu verwirren. Am Ende sagt Todo zu dem Verkäufer: „Ach nee, das ist mir doch zu klein. Können Sie mir den Fuffi wieder zurück geben?“ und der Verkäufer gibt Todo den 5000,- Jenny-Schein zurück. Somit bekamen Todo und Dudley ihren Imbiss geschenkt. Das liegt Dudley im Blut, Leute verarschen. Denn das hat er schon mit seinem 14 Monate jüngeren Bruder oft zusammen gemacht. Vom Wrestler zum Drummer Seinen Abschied aus dem Wrestling kündigte er mit einem „Überraschungsauftritt“ bei seiner letzten Wrestling-Show an. Keiner ahnte was kommen würde. Alle aus der Wrestler-Szene haben mit einem Kampf der besonderen Art gerechnet. Aber mit einem Drumbattle hatte niemand gerechnet. Als Todo seinen Auftritt hatte, fehlten den den Fans, den Kommentatoren, den Moderatoren, den Kämpfern die Worte. Doch als die Kommentatoren ihre Worte wieder fanden, überschlugen sie sich mit Lobesworten wie „Wow! Das war mal ein geiler Auftritt. Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!“ „Damit hat niemand gerechnet!“ „Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Zwei Drummer auf einer Bühne!“ „Einfach geil! Mir fehlen die Worte!“ „Nicht nur dir!“ „Wahnsinn, einfach nur geil! Na das nenne ich mal ein geilen Abgang. Da kann ich Todo nur viel Glück und Erfolg mit seiner Band wünschen!“ „Jap, der gibt wirklich einen besseren Drummer ab als einen Wrestler. Alles Gute Todo für die Zukunft.“ „Der Wrestling verliert zwar einen naja doch ganz guten Wrestler, dafür gewinnt die Metall-Szene einen eins A Drummer!“ „Mit diesen Worten verabschieden wir uns von Todo den Wrestler!“ „Machs gut!“ Und auf seiner Facebook-Seite überschlugen sich die Fans mit Kommentaren wie: „Wow was für ein Auftritt!“ „Echt geil!“ „Wow, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet!“ „Zwei Drummer? Echt jetzt? Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Einfach große Klasse!“ und Glückwünschen wie: „Alles Gute Todo mit deiner Band!“ „Wow, du bist der neue Drummer der Smoker? Geil. Mit dir haben sie einen besseren Gewinn gemacht als mit deinem Vorgänger. Der hat ja echt nachgelassen, hab ihn selig.“ „Großes Kino. Alles Gute und viel Erfolg mit deiner Band!“ „Todo, du bist ein besserer Drummer. Das war die richtige Entscheidung. Freu mich schon dich öfter bei den Smoker zu sehen!“ „Die Smoker haben nun einen weiteren Fan gewonnen, MICH!“ Über 10.000 Kommentare bekam er auf seinen Auftritt. So viele Kommentare war Todo nun überhaupt nicht gewohnt. Daraufhin änderte er seine Frisur und ließ sich die Haare kurz schneiden. Somit war der blondierte Zopf seine Wrestler-Frisur. Randbemerkungen Dudley ist für das Merchandising, CD- und DVD-Cover und das Design für die Plakate verantwortlich. Dudley konnte schon immer gut zeichnen und wollte eigentlich Tätowierer werden. Doch für die Ausbildung hatte er nicht das Geld, somit machte er eine Ausbildung zum Rettungssanitäter und stieg zum Rettungsassistenten auf, bevor er zu den Smoker kam. Im Gegensatz zu Todo waren Dudleys schulischen Leistungen nicht so prickelnd. Er blieb sogar zweimal sitzen. Neben der Band verdient sich Todo noch Geld als selbstständiger Kameramann, der nach Aufträgen in der Musikbrange auf Konzerten und für Musikvideos arbeitet. Groß Werbung machen musste er nicht. Mundpropaganda reichte da völlig aus, da er, weil er finanziell auf den Job eigentlich nicht angewiesen ist und diese Tätigkeit mehr als Hobby ausübt, sehr günstig ist und aus diesem Grund gerne von vielen Bands gebucht und weiter empfohlen wird. Todo und Akuri leben in einem Land, was so ähnlich ist wie Amerika, welches Animaniac heißt und vor ca. 1000 Jahren von den Wokianern (was bei uns die Chinesen sind) entdeckt wurde und in dem Teil, das so ähnlich ist wie Boston. Die haben sogar eine Baseballmannschaft die auch Basten Redsox heißen. Der Ort dort heißt Basten und gehört zu NewSealand, was bei uns New England ist. Todo allerdings ist in einem Staat aufgewachsen, welches Detroth heißt und dem Staat Michigan ähnlich ist. Die Stadt in der er mit seiner Familie lebte heißt Mischigon, was bei uns Detroit ist. Akuri ist in Bruklein, was bei und Brooklyn ist, aufgewachsen. Todo studierte in Basten und Akuri machte in Basten ihre Ausbildung. Später, als Todo bei den SMOKER Karriere machte, zogen sie in die teure Innenstadt von Basten zusammen. Vorher lebten sie im Randgebiet Bastens, wo mehr die ärmere Schicht lebt. Vor Akuri hatte Todo schon insgesamt sechs Freundinnen. Seine erste Freundin hatte er mit zwölf Jahren, sein ersten Sex mit vierzehn. Trotz seines etwas fülligeren Körperbaus, kam er bei manchen süßen Mädchen gut an. Das machte wohl sein Selbstbewusstsein und sein angeberisches Auftreten. Er tat schon immer so als wäre er der größte und genau das kam anscheint bei den Mädels ganz gut an. Dazu kommt noch, dass Todo auch trotz seine Körperfülle schon immer ein echt leckeres Kerlchen war/ ist. Er hatte es nie nötig Mädchen/ Frauen ansprechen zu müssen. Die kamen immer auf ihn zu. Außerdem ist er nicht der Typ, der auf Teufel komm raus flirtet. Er ließ sich quasi immer ansprechen. Unter seinen Freundinnen, die er schon hatte, ist Akuri seine zweite große Liebe. Seine erste Liebe war seine zweite Freundin, die mit ihm Schluss machte, was für ihn doch etwas schmerzhaft war. Er hatte sie aber schnell überwunden. Denn nur ein paar Monate später kam seine dritte Freundin. Akuri ist seine zweite große Liebe, in der er sich während des Kennenlernens verliebt hatte. Er findet seine kleine, zierliche Frau richtig süß, ihre wunder schönen Augen verzaubern ihn jedes Mal und ihr Charakter gefällt ihm, er findet ihr Lachen süß und findet es lustig und süß, wie sie immer quiekt wenn er sie abkitzelt und dass sie kitzlig ist, findet er an ihr total süß. Er selber ist nicht kitzlig. Wäre auch beim Wrestling sehr unpassend gewesen. Allerdings tut er sich mit Komplimenten schwer. Er findet das Geschwerme schmalzig und ekelt sich dann vor sich selbst. Er steht nun mal nicht auf son Kitsch. Er ist nun mal keine, wie er immer sagt, Romatigsau. Er ist eben ein richtiger Macho. Akuri ist richtig kuschelsüchtig. Immer wenn sie ihren Todo ansieht, hat sie das Bedürfnis ihren Knuddelbären zu knuddeln. Nachts klebt sie förmlich an Todo, was Todo nicht so toll findet. Da er im Bett auch gerne sein Bewegungsfreirum hätte. Akuri ist aber die erste, die mit seinem Temperament klar kommt und ihn immer wieder besänftigt. Oft muss Akuri auch als Puffer herhalten, da Todo sehr aufbrausend sein kann und er im Streit nicht nachgeben kann, was dann dazu droht zu eskalieren. Wenn Akuri nicht einschreiten kann, weil sie gerade nicht anwesend ist, übernehmen Dudley, Joey, Milluki oder Leo die Aufgabe. Milluki und Akuri eignen sich aber am besten. Denn im Gegensatz zu Karui (Naruto) ist Akuri eher die ruhigere, die immer die Nerven und einen kühlen Kopf behält. Sie geht immer nach dem Motto „Der Klügere gibt nach“. Seit Millukis Krebserkrankung ist Milluki wesentlich ruhiger bzw. cooler geworden. So cool, dass er schon fast gelangweilt wirkt. Todo lernte Milluki im vorletzten Semester an der Uni kennen und kennt daher Millukis alten temperamentvollen Charakter nicht. Er kennt nur den coolen gelassenen Milluki. Milluki ähnelt vom Charakter her schon fast Shikamaru aus Naruto. Die einzigen mit denen er sich kaum streitet sind Jirobo, der Bassist der Ex-Coverband Zombie Eater und der Coverband Rolling Stones, da dieser erstens es gut mit Todo aufnehmen kann, da er quasi genauso stark ist wie Todo und er sowieso eher nach dem Motto geht „Lass ihn doch reden!“ und „Wenn du meinst...“. Jirobo ist es zu anstrengend sich mit Todo zu streiten. Und Milluki, vor dem Todo Respekt hat, weil Milluki etwas düsteres ausstrahlt. Todo kann ihn in der Hinsicht nicht richtig einschätzen und hat immer das Gefühl „Mit dem legst du dich besser nicht an!“ Doch sind die beiden gute Freunde. Einerseits hat Todo etwas Angst vor Milluki, andererseits versteht er sich gut mit ihm. So lange er immer ehrlich zu Milluki ist, kann ihm auch nichts passieren. Denn Milluki hasst es angelogen zu werden und da Todo sowieso ein ehrlicher, direkter Typ ist, hat er nichts zu befürchten. Trotzdem ist er vorsichtig. Todo hat Angst vor Ärzten oder besser vor Spritzen. Er meint immer, wenn es zum Impfen gehen soll oder zu Untersuchungen, wo eventuell Blut abgenommen werden muss, er sei kein Nadelkissen in das man hineinstechen könne. Und er geht auch nicht gerne zum, wie er immer sagt, „Maulklempner“: Allerdings putzt er sich um so gründlicher die Zähne, damit der Zahnarzt bei den regelmäßigen Untersuchungen nichts zu bohren hat. Als Kind hat er immer ein riesen Theater gemacht. Deswegen musste sein kräftig gebauter Vater immer mit ihm zum Arzt, um ihn dann festzuhalten, damit der Arzt ihm die Spritze geben konnte. Denn Todo entwickelte schon als kleiner Junger enorme Kräfte wenn es um sich zu wehren ging. Er nimmt auch nicht gerne Tabletten. Kurz um, es muss ihm erst so richtig dreckig gehen bis er zur Vernunft kommt und zum Arzt geht oder eine Tablette nimmt. Er meint immer: „Was von alleine kommt, geht auch von alleine!“ Er muss immer den „Starken“ markieren. Dudley dagegen hat für alles eine Pille. Dudley und Todo treten ab und zu neben ihrer Band Smoker auch noch in einer Amateurband namens Rolling Stones, die so ähnlich ist wie Rammstein in meiner Welt, nur dass sie auf Englisch singen und ohne Specialeffects und ohne sich großartig zu verkleiden, auf. Sie treten nur ganz in schwarz gekleidet (schwarze T-Shirts, schwarze Jeans, schwarze Pullover und schwarze Turnschuhe oder Chucks) auf. Dudley ist der Sänger und Leadgitarrist und Todo der Drummer der Band. Insgesamt sind es sechs Bandmitglieder. Das machen die Beiden, damit es ihnen mit ihrer Band Smoker nicht zu langweilig wird. Die Band Rolling Stones besteht aus alte Bandkollegen der beiden, z. B. Jirobo (Bass) und Tidus (Keyboard und Synthesizer) aus Todos alten Band Zombie Eater. Sie covern auch andere Bands, wo jedes Bandmitglied die Songs singen kann. Sie können einfach das Song covern nicht lassen. Ohne würde es ihnen zu langweilig werden. Sie covern auch Johnny Cash (ja den gibt es auch in dieser Welt), dessen Songs Dudley gerne singt. Mit sieben Jahren beherrscht Todo das Penspinning, woraus später das Stickspinning wurde, was in den kurzen Pausen am Schlagzeug eine coole Einlage ist. Rückblickend, jetzt wo Todo dreifacher Vater ist, glücklich verheiratet mit einer wunderschönen Leistungsschwimmerin, die ihn so liebt wie er ist und ihn das auch immer wieder spüren lässt, sich eine Eigentumswohnung im sanierten Altbau mitten in der Hauptstadt leisten kann, seine Kinder auf einer Privatschule schicken kann, viel mit seiner Band um die Welt kommt, kann er sagen, dass er nichts bereut und rund um glücklich ist. Witziges Fotoshooting bei den SMOKER... Dudley hasst es fotografiert zu werden und zieht deswegen ständig Grimassen, wodurch sich das Shooting in die Länge zieht. Irgendwann bekommt das Todo, der neben Dudley steht, mit und brüllt Dudley wütend an: „Ey! Was soll der Scheiß? Wenn du damit nicht sofort aufhörst, hau ich dir ne Gesichtslähmung in die Fresse!“ Sammy darauf: „Nee Tod, lass das mal lieber. Nicht dass sein Gesicht dann so stehen bleibt. Da haben wir auch nichts von!“ Todo: „Mir doch egal. Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir hier bald fertig werden. Ich wollte hier eigentlich keine Wurzeln schlagen!“ Bei einem Training... Weil Todo und Knuckle sich gegenseitig nur ablenkten und sogar stritten, mussten beide zur Strafe barfuß auf jeweils zwei Kisten leere Flaschen stehen und die Balance halten. Auf diese Flaschen stehend streiten sich die beiden weiter. Knuckle schimpft: „Wegen dir du Arschloch!“ Todo: „Wieso wegen mir? Du hast doch angefangen!“ Knuckle: „Sei bloß still, sonst verliere ich noch die Balance!“ Todo: „Ich komme gleich rüber und schubs dich runter!“ Knuckle: „Dann hast du aber verloren!“ Todo: „Das wäre es aber wert gewesen!“ Dann schweigen sich beide an. Plötzlich sagt Todo: „Oh natoll! Jetzt steckt mein Zeh in der Flasche fest. Wie bekomme ich den da jetzt raus?“ Knuckle muss daraufhin lachen. Todo erbost: „Das findest du jetzt witzig, was?“ Knuckle kriegt sich nicht mehr ein und gibt auf und spring von den Flaschen, setzt sich vor lauter lachen auf dem Boden. Todo, der somit gewonnen hatte, dann triumphierend: „HA! HA! Das habe ich mit purer Absicht getan!“ Knuckle: „Ja ja, das würde ich jetzt auch behaupten! Als ob du mit voller Absicht deinen Zeh in die Flasche gesteckt hättest!“ Clean Eating Die Band Smoker sitzt zusammen und der Manager kommt auf folgende Idee und wirf die Frage in den Raum: „Wisst ihr was Clean Eating ist?“ Todo rät gleich darauf los: „Beim Essen putzen oder beim Putzen essen... Oder beim Duschen essen... oder das Essen vorm Essen waschen...“ Dudley fragt darauf: „Auch das Brot waschen?“ Todo: „Ja natürlich!“ Joey: „Das geht doch garnicht!“ Dudley: „Egal, Hauptsache das Essen ist sauber!“ Der Manager mischt sich dann ein: „Die Antworten sind zwar sehr kreativ aber falsch! Clean Eating ist ganz einfach gesundes Essen!“ Todo dann: „Ach hör mir bloß auf damit!“ Der Manager dann an Todo und Dudley, die beide wohlgenährt sind: „Ihr beide habt es gerade am nötigsten!“ Dudley reagiert gleich darauf zornig und knurrt: „Was soll das jetzt heißen!“ Denn Dudley reagiert etwas empfindlich wenn man ihn ob indirekt oder direkt als „fett“ bezeichnet und neigt auch oft dazu reflexartig mit der Faust auszuschlagen. Todo dagegen macht sich eher lustig darüber. Dai meint dann zu dem Manager: „Oh oh! Du bewegst dich gerade auf verdammt dünnem Eis, Shiro!“ (Shiro so heißt der Manager). Der Manager dann: „Naja, wir haben ja so etwas wie eine Vorbildfunktion!“ Todo darauf: „Dann müssten wir uns auch umbenennen in die...“ Er überlegt, dann: „In die Clean Eater – Wir waschen uns bevor wir essen!“ Alle Bandmitglieder brechen daraufhin im Gelächter aus. Der Manager dann schon etwas genervt aber immer noch gefasst: „Nein, nein! Ich meine viele andere Bands machen es bereits vor und leben gesünder...“ „Ach und wenn alle anderen Bands von 'ner Klippe springen, springen wir hinter her oder was?“ fällt ihm Todo, dem das garnicht passt und sich auch ungern vorschreiben lässt wie er zu leben hat, ins Wort. Der Manager: „Nein! Ich mein ja nur, dass es die Überlegung wert wäre es mal in Erwägung zu ziehen.“ Leo, der sowieso mehr Zeit in der Muckibude verbring als im Proberaum: „Ich finde die Idee garnicht mal so übel!“ Todo: „ICH finde die Idee scheiße!“ Leo: „Na das war klar!“ Todo jetzt mehr gereizt: „Ich lass mir doch nicht vorschreiben wie ich zu leben habe! Ich esse was ich will und worauf ich Bock habe! Da lass ich mir doch nicht von irgend einem daher gelaufenen Piepel vorschreiben wie ich mich ernähren soll! Ich bin erwachsen und weiß was ich tu und bin auch durch aus in der Lage mit den Konsequenzen zu leben!“ Dudley, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte: „Gut gebrüllt Löwe!“ und hält Todo zur Bestätigung die Faust zum Einschlagen hin, worauf Todo mit seiner Faust auf Dudleys Faust einschlägt (wie eine Art High Five). Der Manager, der langsam merkt dass die Situation droht zu eskalieren, lenkt ein: „Gut belassen wir das erstmal dabei!“ Dudley dann zu Todo: „Los lass uns jetzt was richtiges essen gehen, ein paar Burger oder so!“ Todo: „Jo, lass die doch auf ihren Salat herum kauen! Gehen wir zu Burger Queen!“ Dudley: „Nee, ich meine richtige Burger. Ich kenn da ein Irish Pup. Da gibt’s gute Burger. Da ist auch die Beilage im Preis mit inbegriffen und da bekommst du auch richtige Pommes, wo du auch merkst, dass du Pommes isst!“ Todo: „Okay!“ und beide machen sich auf dem Weg zum Pup. Randbemerkung Im Gegensatz zu Dudley besucht Todo aber hin und wieder die Muckibude um ein wenig Krafttraining zu machen. Todo ist schon irgendwie ein kleiner Proll, ein Angeber mit großer Klappe, der gerne auch mal seine Muskeln spielen lässt. Er hätte schon gerne mehr Muskel und weniger Speck, aber dazu müsste er mehr trainieren und seine Ernährung umstellen, worauf Todo wiederum kein Bock hat und zu faul ist. Er war schon immer ein Moppelchen, schon als Kind war er schon immer etwas pummelig, aber auch schon sehr groß für sein Alter. Gerade was die Ernährung angeht, zieht er deftige Nahrung eher vor als gesunde „Weibernahrung“. Er mag es lieber deftig und herzhaft und vor allem ordentliche Portionen. Wie sagt er immer? „Salat ist Magenverarschung! Davon wird man nicht satt!“ Dann liebt Todo Marshmallows. Ob als Brotaufstrich (Fluffy – bei mir unter Fluff bekannt) oder mit Schokoladenüberzug, gegrillt oder in heißer Schokolade, groß oder klein. Egal welche Form. Am liebsten mischt er sich die Mini-Marshmallows ins Müsli, in den Pudding, ins Eis oder in den Jogurt. Sein Problem ist dazu noch, dass je mehr und härter er trainiert, danach sein Hunger um so größer ist. Sein Appetit ist dann so groß, dass er es meistens nicht mehr nachhause schafft und sich schon an der nächsten Imbissbude etwas zu Essen holt – meistens Burger, Pizza, koreanisches BBQ oder verschiedene Fleischbällchensorten. Hauptsache es ist was deftiges und macht satt und immer wenn er was deftiges gegessen hat, bekommt er Heißhunger auf was süßem. Ein Teufelskreis quasi bei ihm. Das was er im Training abtrainiert hat, futtert er danach wieder rauf. Je länger es dauert sein Hunger zu stillen, desto schlechter wird seine Laune und um so unerträglicher wird er. Es kam sogar schon vor, dass einer seiner Kumpel ihm erstmal einen Schokoriegel gekauft hat, damit er von seinen spontanen Hassattacken runter kommt. Außerdem steht seine Frau total auf seine Rundungen und seinen weichen Waschbärbauch. Sie liebt ihren Teddybären so wie er ist. Sie steht absolut nicht auf die muskelbepackten Mister Perfects, da wäre ja nichts zum knuddeln dran, meint sie immer. Randbemerkung Todo hat absolut keine Ahnung vom Kochen. Er scheitert schon am Zwiebelnschneiden. Daher macht er sich lieber Fertiggerichte warm oder holt sich was am Imbiss oder bei einer Fastfoodkette oder bestellt sich was. Er hat auch nicht die Geduld und Interesse für´s Kochen oder Backen. Dafür ist er handwerklich begabt. Möbel zusammenbauen, Malern, Renovieren, kleine Reparaturarbeiten usw. fallen ihm leicht. Todo und Dudley Todo zieht Dudley auf, weil Dudley sich immer so empfindlich hat was seine Körperfülle betrifft. Todo nennt Dudley im Scherz „Du fette Sau du!“ Worauf Dudley ihn mit der Faust schlägt. Doch bewirkt er mit dem Schlag in Todos Gesicht garnichts. Todo nur: „Aua!“ und schlägt mit seiner Faust zurück, worauf sich Dudley mit seinem Bürostuhl mehrmals um die eigene Achse dreht. Das sieht so lustig aus, dass der Rest der Band im großem Gelächter ausbricht. Joey: „Das erinnert mich gerade an einen Bud Spencer und Terence Hill Film. Todo ist Terence Hill und Dudley irgend ein Typ der von Terence eine rein kriegt.“ (In Todos Welt ist Terence Hill der Dickere und stärkere und Bud Spencer der sportliche und athletische Frauenschwarm). Dudley merkt, dass er sich besser in Zukunft nicht mehr mit Todo anlegen sollte, da dieser 10 mal so stark ist als Dudley. Doch ist Dudley durch die Demütigung durch Todos Faustschlag sehr wütend auf Todo und verzieht sich und geht schmollend nachhause. Eine Woche lang redet er nicht mehr mit Todo, bis die anderen der Band darauf bestehen, dass Todo und Dudley, die eigentlich inzwischen beste Freunde geworden sind, sich wieder vertragen. Randbemerkung Todo ist keiner der gleich zuschlägt. Es sei denn er wird geschlagen, dann schlägt er zurück oder er wird dafür bezahlt wie beim Wrestling oder er trifft auf so einen wie Menchi, die ihn bis auf´s äußerste reizt bis ihm der Geduldsfaden reißt, da kann er sich mal vergessen. Doch argumentiert er lieber mit Worten. Sein Talent ist es, den wunden Punkt beim anderen zu finden und da voll hinein zustechen. Er verletzt lieber mit Worten. Da wünscht sich sein Gegner lieber mit der Faust eine rein zubekommen, das tut nicht so weh, wie Todos Worte. Die können ganz schön verletzend sein. Auch ist Todo was Dudley betrifft die Stimme der Vernunft. Wie oft hat er Dudley schon eine Predigt gehalten, was Dudleys reflexartigen Faustschläge auf das Wort „Fett“ betrifft. Denn Dudley ist durchaus auch in der Lage mit Worten auszuteilen. Denn er würde nie Hand gegen eine Frau oder Kinder anlegen und bei Frauen hat er schon oft bewiesen, dass er auch mit Worten austeilen kann. Und jedes Mal, wenn Dudley wieder Anstalten schon auf die kleinste Andeutung er sei fett macht zuzuschlagen indem er zu drohen anfängt, geht Todo mit den Worten dazwischen: „Du meine Güte, kriegt dich wieder ein. Der hat dich noch nicht einmal beleidigt.“ Und als Milluki einmal dabei war, meinte Milluki: „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich habe einiges mehr drauf als ihr beiden!“ Todo da zu Milluki: „Ach lass es, der kapiert es einfach nicht. Entweder er akzeptiert es oder er muss was unternehmen. Da er es aber nicht akzeptieren kann, muss er eben was dagegen tun?“ Damit meint Todo abspecken, mehr Bewegung und Verzicht auf Süßigkeiten, was Dudley aber sehr schwer fällt. Dudley: „Du hast gut Reden! Du weißt selber wie schwer es ist!“ Todo darauf nur ganz kühl: „Ja! Aber ich akzeptiere es einfach und kann damit leben.“ Dudley: „Ach du lässt dich einfach so beleidigen?“ Todo: „Nein! Aber im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich durch aus in der Lage mit Worten auszuteilen! Ich meine, was stimmt mit dir nicht? Bist du zu blöd zu argumentieren? Was bist du denn für ein Gehirnakrobat? Ach was rege ich mich da eigentlich auf? Die Diskussion hatten wir schon so oft und du willst es einfach nicht kapieren, wie peinlich du bist!“ Damit setzte Todo dem Gespräch ein Ende, weil ihm das Gaze einfach zu blöd war. Einmal vor einem Club meinte der Türvorsteher: „Du fette Sau kommst hier nicht rein!“ Damit wusste aber keiner wer damit genau gemeint war. Dudley aber fühlte sich angesprochen und haute dem Türvorsteher eine rein, worauf der Türvorsteher eine blutige Nase bekam und die Polizei rief. Todo zu Dudley genervt: „Ganz toll! Echt Hit verdächtigt! Jetzt kommen die Bullen und nun?“ Dudley ganz kühl: „Na was schon? Ich hau ab!“ Todo: „Super! Du haust ihm eine rein und suchst feige das Weite! Nee, nee Alter! Du bleibst mal schön hier und stellst dich der ganzen Sache! Wollen wir mal sehen ob du jetzt daraus lernst.“ und packt Dudley an der Schulter und stellt sich mit Milluki Dudley in den Weg. Dudley versucht erst an Milluki vorbei zukommen, doch der meinte nur mit einem bedrohlichem Unterton: „Unterschätz' mich nicht!“ Da Milluki eine düstere Aura ausstrahlt und seine Familie als Attentäter bekannt sind und er selbst auch einen Weg voller Leichen hinter sich hat, bekommt es Dudley mit der Angst zu tun. Als er Anstalten machte an Todo vorbei zukommen, meinte dieser nur: „Versuch es erst garnicht!“ Somit war Dudley gezwungen sich der Polizei zu stellen. Milluki ist derartige Beleidigungen was seine Körperfülle angeht, dank seines jüngeren Bruders Killua so sehr gewohnt, dass diese an ihm abprallen und er nur gelangweilt mit Sarkasmus darauf reagiert, wie: „Boah! Jetzt hast du mich aber getroffen! Bin gespannt was jetzt kommt!“ während Todo eher mit einem lockeren „Meinst du damit triffst du mich? Lass dir mal was besseres einfallen!“ reagiert, sofern sich bei Todos kräftiger Statur überhaupt einer traut ihn zu beleidigen. Pickelalarm Der vierzehnjährige Todo steht zuhause vor dem Spiegel, weil er mit seiner neuen Freundin eine Verabredung hat und kommt und kommt nicht aus dem Bad. Seine Schwester ist schon genervt und steht mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür. Da fängt Todo, dessen Stimme mittlerweile immer dunkler wird und die seines Vaters immer ähnlicher wird, auch schon mit dem Motzen an: „Jetzt bekomm' ich auch noch ´nen Pickel und sieh dir nur meine Nase an! Voller schwarzer Punkte, als hätte irgend so ein böser Mensch mit einer schmutzigen Nadel auf meine Nase eingestochen!“ Seine Schwester Karin kann sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie antwortet auf Todos Gemotze: „Das sind Mitesser!“ und schmunzelt weiter. Todo: „Und warum heißen die Mitesser, etwa weil sie heimlich mitessen?“ Karin kichernd: „Nein! Keine Ahnung warum die so heißen! Komm mit, ich weiß wie ich dir helfen kann, kleiner Bruder!“ Todo: „Klein ist gut. Ich bin viel größer wie du!“ Karin grinst und weist Todo an, sich in der Küche an den Tisch zu setzen und holt ihr Schminkzeug. Als sie ihr Makeup auf dem Küchentisch verteilt ist Todo entsetzt: „Ey was wird das jetzt? Ich schmier mir doch nicht das Gesicht mit Schminke voll!“ Karin: „Willst du nun, dass deine Freundin den Pickel sieht oder nicht?“ Todo: „Nein, aber...“ Karin: „Na also!“ und fängt an Todos Pickel mit einem „Sanften Beige“ abzudecken. Als Todo sich im Spiegel betrachtet ist er schon irgendwie über Karins Schminkkunst erstaunt. Erstens, man sieht nicht, dass er geschminkt ist und zweitens hat sie seinen Pickel gut abgedeckt. Unterwegs Todo schließt gerade die Wohnungstür ab und weil es Dudley nicht schnell genug ging, sagt er zu Todo: „Nun komm schon du überdimensionaler Game Boy!“, weil Todo gerade ein graues T-Shirt trägt, dass auf der Vorderseite aussieht wie ein Game Boy. Im Park tut Tidus so, als wolle er auf Todos Bauch spielen und meint: „Du bist ja noch ausgeschaltet. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, möchte ich am liebsten an deinen Knöpfen spielen!“ und drückt auf die auf Todos T-Shirt aufgedruckten Game Boy-Tasten herum. Todo eher angewidert, weil Tidus an ihm herum drückt bzw. mit seinem Fingern auf seinem Bauch ein sticht: „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Hier wird nicht an mir herumgedrückt!“ Dudley mischt sich ein: „Dein T-Shirt lädt aber dazu echt ein!“ Tidus: „Genau! Was ziehst du auch Sachen an, wodurch du aussiehst wie ein riesengroßer Game Boy?“ Todo schüttelt nur den Kopf. Akuri, Mandi und Emi drehen ihre Runden mit ihren Miniboard, Longboard und Inliner, während die Jungs (Todo, Dudley und Tidus sich vom Radfahren auf einer Bank ausruhen. Als die Mädels von ihrer Runde zurück kehren, setzt sich Akuri auf Todos Schoß. Nach einer Weile landet ein Leuchtkäfer neben Akuri und Todo auf einem Grashalm. Akuri bemerkt dies. Dann landet der Käfer neben Todo auf der Lehne der Bank. Akuri meinte noch, dass die Männchen im dunkeln leuchten. Todo aber meinte: „Wir bleiben aber nicht bis es dunkel wird!“ Dudley: „Ja, weil unser Todi beizeiten ins Bettchen muss!“ Todo sieht Dudley nur an, als hätte Dudley nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, schweigt aber. Als Akuri mit den anderen Mädels noch eine Runde drehen möchte, meint sie zu Todo er solle auf den Käfer aufpassen und Todo dann eher sarkastisch: „Ja Schatz, ich pass auf dass er nicht weg fliegt! Wenn er Anstalten macht wegzufliegen, halte ich ihn auf und wenn er anfängt zu leuchten, nehmen wir das mit unseren Handys auf!“ Akuri schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf und macht sich auf dem Weg. Tidus meinte dann zu Todo: „So schnell musst du erstmal reagieren um das aufnehmen zu können!“ Todo: „Ich mach das schon. Ich bin da blitzschnell!“ Dudley: „Ja so schnell, dass wir das nicht merken!“ Todo: „Genau!“ Als Akuri und die Mädels wieder von ihrer Runde zurückkommen, meinte Dudley: „Todo hat den Käfer aufgegessen. Er war so hungrig, dass er den Käfer gegessen hatte. Da hast du ihm wohl zu wenig zum Abendessen gegeben!“ Todo runzelt die Stirn und sagte: „Quatsch!“ und schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf. Tidus dann: „Was machst du, wenn der Käfer giftig war?“ Todo: „Ach das kann ich ab. Dann werde ich selber giftig. So giftig, dass ich mit nur einem Stich zehn Elefanten töten könnte!“ Dabei ist der Käfer nur weggeflogen. Bilder DeviantArt Bea81 hxh.gamerch.com Quellen Todo Hunter x Hunter Hunter Exam arc. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hunter X Hunter Kategorie:Fanfiktion Kategorie:Inhalt